The invention relates to a syringe of the type having an injection needle for single use, notably for dentistry.
The classic syringes used in dentistry have a handle provided with a plunger and finger grip ribs and a syringe body able to be screwed removably onto this handle after a cartridge has been put in place. This body has further a threaded nose for the screwing on of a base carrying a needle, initially packaged in a protective case so as to avoid all risk of pricking when handling this needle and when screwing the base onto the syringe body. The case having been removed for use of the syringe is then put back in place for the unscrewing of the base. This type of syringe has four major disadvantages. Firstly, when the needle is capped again, the case will be opposite the end of the needle and accidents of pricking are relatively frequent with all the risks that pricking with a dirty needle involves. Furthermore, the syringe body intended to be reused is soiled by the patient's saliva, necessitating complete sterilization of this body after use. Besides, the cartridge is not protected during oral injection, despite the risks of accidental bursting thereof, due to the high pressures necessary for the injection of the liquid. Lastly, the operations of screwing and unscrewing, on the one hand of the base on the syringe body, and on the other hand, of the syringe body on the handle, are operations that take the practitioner relatively long.